The invention relates to a device for detecting the operation or actuation of a dispenser, particularly a dispenser for liquid of solid media, preferably containing at least one pharmaceutical substance, as well as a device for discharging such media.
The problem of the invention is to firstly simplify the detection of operations or actuations using a smaller number of precision components and on the other only to detect complete actuations or operations of the operating or actuating element. In addition, there must also be a greater security against manipulations and a better representation of large numbers.
In addition, with a counting wheel or other mechanical means, it is difficult to represent two or three-place numbers, because the available path between two scale dividers is extremely small.
The problem of the invention is to firstly simplify the detection of operations or actuations using a smaller number of precision components and on the other only to detect complete actuations or operations of the operating or actuating element. In addition, there must also be a greater security against manipulations and a better representability of large numbers.
A device according to the invention for detecting the operations of a dispenser is more particularly used for detecting the operation of a dispenser for solid or liquid media, preferably containing at least one pharmaceutical substance (e.g. opiates, calcitonin, oxitocin and adjuvants). The medium is stored in a medium container. On the medium container is provided a discharge means and its operation serves to discharge the medium. The operation of the discharge means takes place through a relative movement between an operating element and the medium container. According to the invention in the operating element is located a detecting device, e.g. a sensor, for detecting operations which have taken place of the operating element. The detecting device generates a counting signal, which serves to detect operations which have taken place.
According to a preferred development of the invention the electrical counting signal is processed in an electrical counting mechanism, which is preferably also located in the operating element.
For displaying the numeral value determined in the counting mechanism as a function of the number of counting signals which have occurred, a display element located in the operating element is used, more particularly in the form of an electrooptical display element or a one or a multi-place eight segment display. One example of such an electrooptical display element is a LCD display. It can also be a corresponding, small screen, e.g. a plasma screen. Such electrooptical display elements have the advantage of permitting an almost random information representation. Not only the number of the still available or the already performed operations can be given in the form of a numerical value, but also other information can be displayed, e.g. the number of operations per unit of time or roughly how long has elapsed since the last operation or how much time should elapse as a minimum up to the next operation. This information can not only be displayed as numerical values, but also in pictogram-like manner or using other symbols. The possibility and the number of displays increases with an increase in size of the display element. According to the invention the display element is located in the operating element and to the extent that the latter is linearly constructed in the vertical direction, but curved in the transverse direction thereto, there can also be a corresponding curvature of the display element.
A particularly advantageous development is obtained if the display element and electric counting mechanism are constructed as a continuous, one-piece component. This component consequently not only contains the control of the display and the physically constructed display element, but also the electric counting mechanism, i.e. the evaluation logic for the transmitting counting signals. The continuous component is in particular the LCD display control unit.
A device for discharging in particular solid or liquid media, preferably containing a pharmaceutical substance in accordance with the present invention and e.g. a dispenser, has a container for storing dischargeable medium. An operating element acts in such a way on a discharge means that through an operation of the operating element medium is discharged from the medium container. According to the invention the operating element contains an electrooptical display element.
According to a preferred development of the invention the display element is in the form of a LCD display. According to a further development of the invention the display element is connected to an evaluating unit or is constructed as part of an evaluating unit, in which are processed the signals of a sensor and where the display determines information as a function of sensor signals. It is also advantageous if the operating element contains an electric energy storage means for the energy supply of the display element of the evaluating unit.
According to an advantageous development of the device according to the invention the display element is only activated for a given display period, which is e.g. predetermined or is determined as a function of the given situation. This display duration limitation mainly serves to limit the energy consumption of the display element and consequently increases the service life of the device. According to a further development of the invention the display duration is preferably limited to a predetermined time after the last signal modifying the displayed information. A display-modifying signal is e.g. a signal which is detected in the sensor and which serves to modify the numerical value and consequently also change the information displayed as a function of the numerical value.
It is possible for the display element to be transferred from an unactivated non-display state into a state where there is a display of information, in that there is a slight operation of the operating element, but which does not lead to a discharge of medium. It is common to many dispensers that it is necessary to overcome a certain idle path of the actuating means before a discharge process is initiated or starts. This idle path can be used in that during the same a signal is generated, e.g. by contacting or interrupting contacting of an electric switch connected to the evaluating unit.
Alternatively or additionally a suitable detecting device, e.g. a further switch, can detect whether or not a protective cap has been fitted in order to protect the dispenser when the latter is not in use. By means of said detecting device it is possible to detect both the removal and the fitting of the protective cap and alternatively the placing of the protective cap on the dispenser can lead to a deactivation of the display element and/or the removal of the cap from the dispenser can lead to an activation of the display element.
According to a preferred development of the invention the actuating element is constructed as a one-piece component incorporating the dispenser discharge opening. The component is in particular simultaneously constructed as an applicator to be fitted to the administration location and in particular in the form of a nasal or buccal applicator.
These and other features can be gathered from the claims, description and drawing and the individual features, both singly and in the form of subcombinations, can be implemented in an embodiment of the invention and in other fields and can represent advantageous, independently protectable constructions for which protection is claimed here.